A New Beginning, From An Old Dream
by StephyBug
Summary: Yuna finds out, that she was unconsiounce for awhile, and she finds out, when she woke up, she was dreaming the whole time R


Hey everyone. this is actually not my first FFX story, but It is the first one I've posted. So please.. enjoy Take note, none of these characters belong to me (  
  
  
  
"Hey.Yuna. wake up!" Yuna opened her eyes to see whom it was waking her up. "Huh. Tidus? You're.back?" Tidus looked really confused. "Umm, yea, I've been back since about an hour ago. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Yuna got up, shaking her head to wake herself up. "Remember what?" Tidus laughed as if nothing happened. "Well, Yuna, we were fighting a few monsters, and you fell on your head, and you've be unconscious ever since. I mean, we're all surprised you even made it this far. You fell pretty hard. Are you all right?" Yuna got off the bed, put her slippers on, and responded, "Yeah, can I have some time alone to think about something?" Tidus put his hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" Yuna nodded. "Okay, call me if ya need any help!" She waved to him goodbye as he shut her doors.  
  
Oh my lord. is this really happening to me? Did I really just dream everything? About me and Tidus? About beating Sin? EVERYTHING?! What about Seymour? Does he even exist? What if, Tidus.doesn't even have feelings.for.me? My life will be hell when I come out of my room.  
  
Someone was knocking on her door now.  
  
"Come In!" Yuna yelled coming out of her closet.  
  
"Oh Yuna! You're awake! We were worried sick about you!" Lulu came right up to her and hugged her. She eventually turned around, and closed the doors.  
  
"Lu, can I talk to you? I really need to talk to someone right now about my 'dream'." They both sat on her bed.  
  
"Well Lu, it all started when." As Yuna told the whole story about what happened in her dream, Lulu was so confused on everything, that she dreamed of her own story, another life. "And now, when I woke up, I wasn't expecting Tidus to be there, only to be my, well, friend.."  
  
"Wow Yuna, you really should talk to Tidus about this. alone. I mean, that dream sounded so real, everything. From Tidus kissing you in Macalania, to us beating Sin, and even, seeing Tidus just.disappear, and for you, saying those three small words, that mean so much." Yuna started to tear, and they hugged, and Lulu went to go get Tidus. Yuna had some time to think about what to say to Tidus.  
  
"Uh, Hey! What's up?" Tidus was now confused on why she wanted to talk to him. "Close the doors behind you please. And come sit down." She cleared a spot off her bed for him to sit. He sat down, and she started to hesitate.  
  
"Tidus, I don't know. I mean, when I was "unconscious" I dreamed up a whole new life, for you, the whole group, and me. But I dreamed up a more personal part, concerning me and you." Tidus was now interested to see what Yuna had to say, and he was more serious. He held out his hand, and Yuna put her hand in his. "Yuna, whatever it is, just tell me, maybe it was REAL, I don't know, but please tell me, and I want to help." She smiled.  
  
"Well, It all started back when I was trying to become a summoner." She went on and on until she paused at one point. She started to tear. "The Macalania Pond, where I went out to think, and you came along wanting to cheer me up and help. You told me some really beautiful things about "your Zanarkand', and I believed you. You told me that one-day we could visit there, and I started to cry, and you saw. I told you I couldn't and that's when it all started. You came up to me, and said my name very softly, and the next thing I know, our lips are touching, in a smooth, caring kiss." She took a deep breath before starting again. "We on go this long passionate, and caring kiss underwater. After we kissed, we sat down on the land, and promised each other something. I said 'Stay with me until the end. Please.' And you said, 'Not until the end, Always'. After that, I felt I had someone to turn to."  
  
Tidus tried to say something, "Yu-" She cut him off. "Hold on, I'm not quite done yet. The, at the end, after we beat Sin, your father, we were all on the airship dock after I did my final sending. And when I was done, you starting to say goodbye, and you noticed you were starting to disappear. You came up to me, and you told me you were sorry and you had to go. I shook my head in response, and you started to walk to the edge, and I ran towards you. You opened your arms, and I fell right through you. As I got up, I said these three simple, but powerful words, 'I Love You', from then on, it all went downhill, and you attempted to hug me from behind. You then walked through me, and jumped off. That was I really." Tears were flowing freely down her face now. 


End file.
